


30 Days

by sanyumi (orphan_account)



Category: Legal Drug, drug and drop, kazahaya and rikuo, kazayaha/rikuo
Genre: 30 days meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day for 30 days I will write a Kazahaya/Rikuo drabble based on a prompt in the "30 Day OTP Challenge" list and update it here. Expect anything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First submission to this site! So, this is a project I'm taking on because I don't wanna write Skool Daze right now (procrastination strikes hard) and everyone on tumblr is demanding fanfiction and, who am I to refuse o.o (I just hope you guys like my writing).  
> Enjoy!

Day 01: Holding hands.

Kazahaya sneezed, groaned, and wiped his nose with a pathetic sniffle. Rikuo smirked next to him, just as cold as his roommate but not letting it show.

They were sitting on a bench, freezing their asses off while waiting for a bus back to the Green Drugstore, another mission completed.

Kazahaya hunched over himself, legs pinned together and arms crushed against his sides, rubbing his bare hands together for warmth. 

The weather was comfortable when the boys left, cool, but not unbearable. Only once Kazahaya and Rikuo realized their mission was taking much longer than anticipated, and night had fallen, did the cold wind begin to stir, making both teens shiver violently. Rikuo wore a denim jacket over a long sleeve shirt, and that was it. Kazahaya wore a long coat and a scarf, seemingly more dressed to defend against the sudden chill, but apparently not.

Rikuo looked over at his co-worker again when Kazahaya moved to stroke his red nose. He noticed his fingers were pale and dry, even as the dirty blond began breathing against them, hot air puffing around the digits.

Without saying a word, Rikuo scooted closer, so his side was pressed against Kazahaya's, and took those delicate fingers in his own, surrounding Kazahaya's hands in his.

“What are you doing?” Kazahaya's cheeks were red, but Rikuo knew it was just from the cold. Kazahaya never blushed.

“Warming you up,” he pulled their encased hands up to his lips and began breathing over them as Kazahaya had, stroking his thumb over thin knuckles. “Seriously, how can you be so cold?”

Kazahaya's eyes narrowed. “Because it's fucking freezing out here, obviously. Let go of my hands!” His voice would have been more shrill, no doubt, if the cold air wasn't prickling his throat.

“And let you catch pneumonia? Not a chance. This is warming me up too...” It was. Rikuo wondered why Kazahaya had to be such a prick when it came to physical contact. The left side of his body was significantly less chilled as were his hands. He knew Kazahaya could tell the difference in temperature now, too. The empath sighed, turning his head away from Rikuo's to watch the street again.

Rikuo kept Kazahaya's hands in his until the bus came fifteen minutes later.


	2. Day 02: Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't make it! But in a snap of inspiration, I finally got this prompt written! Enjoy!

Day 02: Cuddling Somewhere

“Shit, could you _not_ squish me into the cushions?” Kazahaya shrieked at Fai as he managed to fill the non-existent gap in the full couch.

“Hey, I'm pretty sure you're skinnier than me, so stop complaining,” Fai smiled brightly, sarcastically. Kazahaya grumbled something about blond's who should be fatter, if only to distract himself from the fact that he was pressed flush against Rikuo's side, almost on his lap.

It was the night of the super bowl, and Rikuo had invited all his friends to come over, drink beer, eat pizza, and cheer for their team. Kazahaya was not into sports, at all. He came over, his offering of chips well received, for an entirely different reason.

He'd had a crush on Rikuo since they were teenagers. They were friends, yes. And although Rikuo poked, prodded and teased the dirty blond, Kazahaya never felt affection in his taunts... maybe he was just dense. But either way... Kazahaya wasn't going to be the one to fess up his true feelings for his long time male friend. Who knows what disastrous consequences could unfold?

So he suffered in silence, trying to keep his mind focused on the commentators on screen as they went to an instant replay, and not on the hot body he was currently melded against.

 _Although..._ Kazahaya peeked up from under his bangs at Rikuo, who was sucking down beer from a glass bottle. His lips peeled off the top with a hallow _smack_ and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Kazahaya glanced around the packed room. Six people on a couch meant for four, two in the arm chair, and half a dozen sitting/half standing up on the floor. Maybe he could try enjoying the closeness while it presented itself. _I mean, when am I ever gonna be this close to Rikuo again? Never! Best to take advantage of this situation..._

Kazahaya pretended to stretch, pretended because honestly there was no room for such body movement, and let his arm lay nonchalantly over Rikuo's thigh.

Swallowing hard, Kazahaya remained forward, letting his face fall into a collected blasé. He felt more than saw Rikuo's eyes dart out of the side of his head to gauge Kazahaya briefly before focusing his attention back to the game.

Kazahaya almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Rikuo move his arm to lay it over the back of the couch, behind Kazahaya's head. 

Kazahaya felt himself sink further into Rikuo, letting himself cuddle underneath his arm and blushing furiously about it. If anyone had said anything, he would blame the booze.

Which brought him to wonder just how much Rikuo had had...

He tilted his head up and caught Rikuo looking down at him, face unreadable. Kazahaya blinked before he felt a hand land lightly on his shoulder, holding him to Rikuo's side.

Kazahaya smiled to himself, heart pounding hard as he took it one more step further and leaned his head on Rikuo's chest. The bigger man made no remark about it.

And that was how the rest of the night was spent. In each other's embrace.


	3. Day 03 - Gaming/Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't be the only one who gets passionate and evil during a game of Mario Kart 64.

Day 03: Gaming/Watching a movie

“Shit! Rikuo- you cheat!”

“Not cheating, it's called strategizing,” Rikuo kept his eyes glued to the screen, thumb pushing down too hard on the buttons of the Nintendo 64 controller.

“Shoving me off the track is cheating!” Kazahaya yelled passionately, moving his arms in the direction of his race kart. Luigi remained calm on screen.

“No... _this_ is cheating,” Rikuo leaned to the side quickly, almost pushing Kazahaya off the couch and Kazahaya, in turn, almost yanking his controller from the console.

After composing himself as quickly as he could, “You prick!” Kazahaya shoved Rikuo harshly with one hand, only glancing briefly to make sure his hand connected with the side of Rikuo's face.

“What the hell- that was my _face_ , you idiot!” Rikuo barked, managing to keep his character on the track after a dangerous swerve.

Kazahaya just smirked, bringing his controller up close to his face in a fiendish show of determination.

Things seemed to calm down then, a few curse words and grunts escaping from the boys lips as they raced on, eyes on the prize.

That is until, on the last lap, Kazahaya had just barely managed to pass Rikuo, putting him in first place. Kazahaya cried out in pre-victory celebration, seconds away from the goal.

Thinking fast, Rikuo kept his thumb jammed on the A button and leaned all the way into Kazahaya's space, biting his neck. It was a sensitive spot, the skin under his ear lobe, almost leading into Kazahaya's hair line. And being bitten so suddenly and harshly made Kazahaya's voice erupt in cry of surprise, but also with an unmistakable whine of pleasure. He dropped his controlled as if he'd been electrocuted and lost feeling in his fingertips.

Rikuo sat back up and sped onward to victory. Kazahaya managed to coast across the finish line in third place.

“Argh! You son of a bitch! That was low!” Kazahaya screeched. And before Rikuo even had time to grin in response, Kazahaya tackled him onto the floor.


	4. Day 04 - On A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little trouble with this one, as I hate writing dates... and the boys are a little OOC. Pardon me. Also sorry for the abrupt cut off. I had to end it :P

Day 04 - On a date

Rikuo understood his employee's distrust at his proposition of going out to eat Friday night.

Rikuo _didn't_ understand why Kazahaya agreed, the energetic blond youth whom he had hired as an intern over a year ago, and now a faithful employee. He was sure Kazahaya hated him... hell he wouldn't be surprised if he had. But apparently all his demands on the seasoned worker had morphed into something endearing. Rikuo never wanted to admit that he mostly hired Kazahaya for his good looks... but he had. Not to say Kazahaya wasn't a good worker; he was great, one of the best.

Rikuo just enjoyed taunting him the most. Loved seeing his personality change from respectful employee, taking his shit with a frustrated blush, to openly calling Rikuo out on his teasing and retaliating with a colorful language, superiority be damned.

The older man loved it.

So, in a move of complete unabashed affection, Rikuo learned Kazahaya's likes and dislikes, what he preferred to eat, if he was a romantic or not? All through lower workers; Kazahaya would never answer any personal questions if Rikuo himself had asked.

In the five days until the date was to commence, Rikuo reserved a table at one of the most luscious restaurants in town (because he had heard Kazahaya had never been to anything expensive, and it was a ludicrous fantasy of his) had one of his best suits sent to the dry cleaner and back (a female employee informed him that Kazahaya loved any occasion to dress up, since it makes him look more mature and generally liked men in suits) and when they sat down in the ritzy place, Rikuo ordered a bottle of vintage Yalumba Cabernet because he heard Kazahaya was a wine drinker, and loved all things fruit and dark.

Rikuo could tell Kazahaya was flummoxed. His stunned silence said it all. It made sense... Rikuo, his boss, always cold and calculating, always firm and perverse, suddenly pulling out all the stops, on what Kazahaya probably assumed, would be a simple dinner date.

Kazahaya would find out soon that Rikuo took everything he did in pride and very, very seriously.

“What is all this?” Kazahaya managed to spit out while the waiter generously poured the expensive wine into the deep bowl of his glass.

Rikuo propped his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together, and shrugged, leveling Kazahaya with a stare he usually reserved for day dreams about the dirty blond or glances when he knew the younger employee wasn't looking at work.

“... Are you going to fire me and just chose a pretty setting so I wouldn't get upset?”

Rikuo laughed at the fear in Kazahaya's voice, finding it too humorous that he would think such a thing... and also a little sad.

“No. I chose a 'pretty' setting because you deserve only the best,” he picked up his wine glass and sipped quickly, letting the liquid slosh around his mouth before swallowing. “And I like you.”

Kazahaya blinked at the blunt words spoken so nonchalantly. He looked at his empty plate, feeling heat pool in his cheeks.

“Um... thanks,” he looked back up, smiling nervously.

That wasn't a rejection. Rikuo scooted his chair back, stood up slightly, and leaned across the table, taking hold of Kazahaya's chin and kissing him full on the mouth.

When he pulled back, the pink dusting on his cheeks turned into a scarlet smudge across Kazahaya's face. It was adorable.

After a short silence, Kazahaya sputtered, fiddling with his napkin and looking everywhere else.

“W-well, that was different,” the blondish young adult stammered, glancing back up at his collected boss seated comfortably, a smirk on his lips.

 

 


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, well, did any of you really expect me, of all people, to consistently post a chapter every day? If any of you answered yes, then clearly you don't know me xD.
> 
> Warning: dominate Kazahaya and abrupt ending. Woo!

 

It was annoying, really, how Rikuo managed to wipe Kazahaya's brain clean of anything when they performed something simple like kissing.

Maybe because the way Rikuo kissed Kazahaya wasn't simple. He would press hard, suck, caress, ease up, taste the inside of his mouth like he needed to memorize the layout, bite, all while keeping their bodies immeasurably close.

Kazahaya figured Rikuo's kisses would be the death of him... or the end of his paychecks at least. So, after one random onslaught while the boys were at work and Rikuo left him sliding down a wall of the break room, Kazahaya decided he needed to practice resisting his boyfriend. Because after that last kiss, Kazahaya absolutely could not function on work the rest of the day, and got a nice scolding from his boss.

The next day, while Kazahaya was sweeping in between the aisles, he heard footsteps approach and lifted his head, anticipating Rikuo.

He straightened up. This was it. It was time to face his tormentor, tell him to get control of his damn libido and wait until after work for personal time.

Rikuo marched over, green eyes determined and taking hold of Kazahaya's broom stick, intending to dislodge it from the slighter boy's grip.

“Wait, Rikuo,” Kazahaya struggled to keep the broom in between their bodies. “Stop, we need to talk.”

Rikuo froze, pupils dilating. Kazahaya could have smacked his own head. What a horrible way to start a conversation.

“Not like that!” Kazahaya quickly reassured Rikuo before he could open his mouth.

“What about? Kakei just went into his office so we got some time to ourselves,” Rikuo's brows lowered, eyes glinting.

Kazahaya gripped the broom handle harder. “No, Rikuo. You mean _you_ have time to yourself. I can't do this during work anymore! I'm going to get in trouble.” Kazayaha leaned back, lips curled inward when Rikuo moved forward into his space.

“You've never complained before...” Rikuo snagged Kazahaya by his apron when he took a step back, nudging his nose against that pale neck.

Kazahaya grumbled. “That's cos you never give me the chance, Rikuo!” Kazahaya spat, batting Rikuo's face away with the broom handle.

Rikuo leaned back, looking smug. Kazahaya kept his frown on, determined.

After a moment, Rikuo shrugged. “Okay.”

Kazahaya blinked. “ _Okay_?”

“No more kissing on the job, I can do that,” Rikuo nodded, the face of seriousness. But Kazahaya raised an eyebrow at the gleam in his eyes.

“I mean it, Rikuo!”

“So do I,” the taller teenager insisted, taking a step back, releasing Kazahaya's apron.

Kazahaya watched Rikuo turn and walk away without another word, perplexed at how easy that was.

 

 

It wasn't that easy. Things are never _easy_ when it came to Rikuo.

For the next few days, Rikuo indeed never even so much as touched Kazahaya during working hours, not even during their 30-minute breaks. And for these few days, Kazahaya was actually impressed at Rikuo's control... and admittedly feeling a little ignored. But he asked for this, he knew what he was getting into... and it was reflecting in his work. Kazahaya would be done much sooner than usual, and with better results. Also, the praise from Kakei was nice to hear.

After working hours, however, Kazahaya knew that was a fine time to go back to being a normal teenager with a boyfriend and do _boyfriend things_ with Rikuo. And after the first day of being ignored in their apartment, Kazahaya felt his heart fall. He had to practically beg for a kiss goodnight, which he realized later was so not cool.

The second day, Rikuo had claimed to be so tired after work. He took a shower and went straight to bed. Kazahaya snuck into his bed that night and they cuddled to sleep without incident. And that was nice.

But when Rikuo denied him _again_ on the third night, Kazahaya had finally had enough and ambushed him in the bathroom, before he could get in the shower.

“What the fuck, Kazahaya?” Rikuo exclaimed, his shirt off and shower water running.

Kazahaya stood in the doorway for a moment, hand still on the knob, greedily ogling Rikuo's exposed front and unbuttoned jeans, showing the hem line of gray boxer briefs.

He stepped in the rest of the way, eyes determined, putting his hands on Rikuo's chest and shoving him hard against the sink counter. Without skipping a beat, he pressed their crotches together and leaned up to press his mouth against Rikuo's in a very frustrated, deep kiss.

Kazahaya groaned loudly when Rikuo instantly began kissing hm back just as hard, arms wrapping around his thin body and pulling Kazahaya close, so close it was hard to breathe even out of his nose.

Moving his hands to the back of Rikuo's head, Kazahaya gripped a handful of short black hair, pulling enough to cause pain as he made Rikuo bend back, the top of his head almost touching the mirror. With this angle Kazahaya was able to shove his tongue deep into Rikuo's unresisting mouth, but also made a little awkward because of his short height.

Rikuo growled something, which Kazahaya ignored, getting a knee up and resting it on the counter top, pining Rikuo. Pressing his hips down, Kazahaya proceeded to grind roughly, unable to stop a high pitched sound from vibrating the inside of his and Rikuo's mouth.

After a few minutes, Kazahaya realized he couldn't keep himself in this position without doing some permanent damage to himself, no matter how enthusiastically Rikuo reciprocated, and climbed off his boyfriend, disconnecting their mouths with a large smacking sound and ragged breaths.

Kazahaya stood straight once more, breathing heavily and watching how Rikuo slowly brought himself semi-upright, hands resting on the counter top.

His breath caught audibly seeing Rikuo's pants barely hanging off his hips, proudly showing off the massive tent in his underwear. Kazahaya swallowed, meeting Rikuo's dark eyes.

“Fuck... you,” Kazahaya breathed out, narrowing his brows when he remembered he was supposed to be mad at his neglection.

Rikuo smirked, pushing himself off the counter and looming over Kazahaya.

“ _Fuck_ you? Well, _Kazahaya_ ,” he leaned down to whisper in the honey-blond's ear, licking it afterward. Kazahaya felt his eyelids droop, distantly heard the water in the shower still running, and definitely heard Rikuo chuckle deeply.

“Don't mind if I do.”


End file.
